


Pyrrha's Rise

by Lood



Series: Pyrrha Twisted [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Brain Fucking, Chains, Corruption, Ear insertion, Female Pyrrha, Forced Orgasms, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Molestation, Muscular female, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rotten Cum, Scat, Shemale Cinder, Soiling, Squirting, Wetting, abs, brain play, ntr, shemale/female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lood/pseuds/Lood
Summary: Chained and imprisoned by Cinder. Pyrrha realizes the true horrors awaiting her as Cinder reveals and unleashes the Grimm that will alter her personality, the thing that will see to her denouncing the side of good and becoming Cinder’s partner. In more ways than one.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Pyrrha Twisted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647511
Kudos: 26





	Pyrrha's Rise

Pyrrha could hardly believe what she was hearing. The tale of Salem's origin and the tale of the maidens. With both sides of the story, albeit with each side just as biased as the other, Pyrrha can now see the grander scheme of things. All the while she stood there as naked as the day she was born whilst Cinder went on and on with the story, her jaw hanging agape at most all of what she'd been told. For even as difficult as the bulk of it is to believe, Cinder didn’t make a habit of being dishonest with her. 

"So, now we come back to you and just what we're going to do with you." Cinder ended her tale by bringing it back around to the current predicament at hand. "In you, I see a glimmer of myself. Powerful a driven. But self-assured most of all. The trouble lies, however, within your alignment. Those whom you mistakenly choose to call your allies. Were it as simple as persuading you to give up your old life and begin a new one here at my side then you wouldn't be chained up like this, like some kind of rabid animal." Whilst Cinder had clothed herself, Pyrrha remained all too naked. All too exposed for Cinder's hungry eyes to drink up. 

"But we both know that isn't possible. You know it. I know it. I see too much of myself in you than to waste my time trying to convince you to see things our way. Even knowing what you know now, I presume you'd still try and fight your way out of here the first chance you got." Cinder sighed, shaking her head, folding her arm across her chest and holding her other hand against her cheek. Cinder almost appeared remorseful as her eyes travelled up and down Pyrrha’s body. From her bound ankles to her toned calves, to those muscled thighs that looked capable of crushing skulls without even trying. The flawless perfection of Pyrrha’s abs made even better with the addition of yellow-brown flecks of cock cheese. But did she feel remorse? Far from it. She was just taking in the sight of Pyrrha as she was. Committing it to memory before she’s made to embrace her new life. 

"You're right. I won't be so easily swayed. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you expect me to side with you." Phyrra leaned forward as far as her bindings would allow her, moving her face as close to Cinder’s as her bindings would allow. 

"I'll never see things as you do. All of this bloodshed, all of this senseless murder… Do you have any idea how many families are being torn apart because of you? How many lives have been ruined? How many people have burned and fallen to those beasts?" Pyrrha nodded her head past Cinder, to the caged Grimm behind her. 

"No. Never." Pyrrha leaned back, resting against the wall as she had done, now with her head against it too. "So do what you must. But know that I'll never condone the killing of innocent people."

Cinder had been expecting a reaction similar enough to this. "Yes, well, that is along the lines of what I thought you might say and I'd hoped to be wrong. But, no, actually I don’t. No, I'm glad you weren't so easily convinced. All it has done is prove to me, yet again, how much of a waste it would've been to simply kill you." 

Cinder's smile, once more, took on a sultry, knowing appearance for she held all the keys to all of the locks. "You just wait right there, I'll be back in just a minute." Turning on the spot, her heels clacking against the stone floor, Cinder looked to leave the same way she'd come in. Walking right past the cages of slumbering Grimm as though they weren't even there. 

"This will be a first, you know… perhaps if all goes well, your friends might join you. Assuming you don't just kill them first." Cinder's last words before the dungeon door slammed shut sent a shiver down Pyrrha's spine.

It was only a few minutes before Cinder returned, but to the imprisoned girl it had felt like hours. Time enough to ponder Cinder's words and their meaning over and over again. What did she mean? ‘If you don't kill them first.’, it stuck out to her like a sore thumb. Her? Pyrrha? She'd be the threat to her friends and team and not Cinder? How? She would never betray them. Never. She'd sooner die than do any harm to them. But that must mean… Pyrrha's heart sank. For just a moment. A deep and wholly consuming sense of dread rose from the pit of her stomach and lodged itself in her throat. A feeling of overbearing foreboding. "No, no, settle down. Get a grip of yourself." Pyrrha had to tell herself as she recalled the tale of how Salem came to be as she is. Wondering if that is what Cinder had planned for her. 

Whatever Pyrrha might've expected upon Cinder's return, it was not to see her walking back towards her with little else but a small glass jar in one hand. A small, tiny thing, no larger than an egg cup. Pyrrha's eyes flickered from Cinder and down to the thing she carried. Her instincts urged her that whatever is inside of that thing spelt danger, but with nowhere to go she had little choice but to stand there and brace herself for the worst. Whatever that might be. Before awakening here, bound in chains, Pyrrha had thought the worst thing that could happen to someone in this world was death. But after hearing the story of Salem, after this display of confidence from Cinder, she couldn't help hit second guess her prior assessment. 

"What is that thing?" Pyrrha nodded at the small jar in Cinder's hand, it being closer to her now allowed her to see its contents. It contained what looked to be a small worm, a worm with a bulbous tip to it with dozens of smaller, wispier, tendrils extending from the head, writhing about inside the fluid it's held in. With ridges along the length of its tail, and with the colours to match the monsters she'd fought time and time again, there's no mistaking that, whatever it is, it's Grimm.

"This-" Cinder started as she raised the jar towards Pyrrha's face, allowing her a better look at it, much to Pyrrha's horror. "-this will help you see things differently. It used to be that these little things were little more than vermin amongst the Grimm but with a few tweaks here and there, they've become something rather special indeed." Cinder rattled the bottle, the worm inside showing no indication that it was at all bothered by being shaken.

"What… What do you mean ‘see’ things differently?" Pyrrha didn't want to know, she didn't really want to know anything more about it… but, like it or not, sooner or later she'd find out exactly what it does anyway so, at least this way, she can hopefully brace herself for it.

"I mean exactly what I said. It will change how you see things. It will change the way you view this world to my liking. It will also, though this is purely for my benefit, also change how you feel about me. You'll forget all about how much you care about your silly little friends and instead you'll feel nothing but love and devotion for me. Call me narcissistic, but the thought of you kneeling at my feet not because I've beaten you but because you'd do anything to please me is just too novel to pass up." Cinder flicked the cork from the top of the jar with her thumb, Pyrrha's eyes following the cork as it spiralled through the air and fell to the floor beside Cinder.

"No, no, I don't believe it. Such a thing… it isn’t possible!" Pyrrha, like before, searched Cinder's eyes for any sign of dishonesty and deceit but found nothing of the sort. "Please… please no… I don't want to forget about them. Please!" Pyrrha begged, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks as the reality of her situation finally began sinking in. She's going to forget. All of the laughs. All of the times both bad and good they had shared. Forget about Nora and Ren and… Jaune. Her thoughts fell to him as Cinder plucked the worm from the jar and started nearing her.

"Stop! Get away from me!" Yet Pyrrha's pleas fell on deaf, disinterested ears. It is only when Cinder caught Pyrrha's chin and held her head still that Pyrrha did something she'd never had to do before. "Help! Someone help me! Anybody! Please!" Pyrrha's screamed begs for help fell upon nought but Cinder's deaf ears. But this, at least, stirred the slumbering Grimm from their sleep. The massive behemoths, colossal things bound in ancient cages snorted and grunted as they awoke, their heads lifting to see the commotion and when they did, a chill ran down Pyrrha's spine. They were intelligent. She could see that spark behind their eyes. Thoughts. Awareness. They knew and understood what's happening. But how? Grimm are just mindless beasts. If they developed even the slightest intelligence it could spell the end of the world. Is this why they were down here? Cinder’s, no, Salem's secret weapon?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of something wet, something slimy, against her ear. So caught up in her fear of the Grimm had she become, so horrified by what she saw that she'd neglected in her struggles against Cinder. But, by then, it was already too late. Cinder stepped away as the Grimm worm took over. Pyrrha grit her teeth and shook her head, her red hair tossed to and fro as she tried, fruitlessly, to rid her ear of the worm. But those wispy tendrils spouted from the worm’s head had already slipped inside of her ear canal and made a foothold for itself. Microscopic hairs, much like the kind insects use to cling to walls, made it an impossibility for it to be removed without additional assistance. 

"Noooooooooo! Please! I-I don't want to forget! I don't want to for- GUH!" Pyrrha's cries were cut short by a jarring and sharp pain right at the innermost depth of her ear. The worm had just stabbed right through her eardrum and the thin portion of her skull shielding her brain in one fell swoop. Pyrrha stood exactly still, only her trembling and shallow breathing being the only two signs that she still lived. 

Mercifully for her, the first thing the Grimm worm did was send a number or its tendrils ahead of its main form and disable Pyrrha's ability to feel pain. Normally it wouldn't have done such a thing, it was just a very small, almost meaningless, act of mercy from Cinder. Only now that the pain is gone, Pyrrha's struggles renewed. Flailing her head, tugging at her restraints with all of her might. 

Pyrrha’s jaw ached with how hard she clenched her jaw, thrashing against her bindings with as much force as she could draw from her weakened body. But it’s too little too late for her. The worm had found its mark. Reaching through the hole it had made, the thing squirmed until its tail disappeared from sight, diving through and finding it’s mark. Cinder could now only guess what was happening to Pyrrha. But, Pyrrha? She could feel it all. Feel it slither further inside of her, feel it as it squirmed and wriggled its way through the opening it had made until, suddenly, she felt nothing at all. 

For a moment, Pyrrha’s struggles stopped altogether, wondering just what had happened to it. That is until, without warning, pain like no other surged through her body. Head-to-toe. As if her flesh was being set alight and being lashed by the harshest of flames. Pyrrha’s screams reached a new crescendo, screaming her throat hoarse until her agonised exclamation turned silent. But the fear, the pain in Pyrrha’s eyes still made it perfectly clear exactly what she felt. Cinder actually winced some at the sight of it, though it was the sound of her screaming that got to her more than anything else. But even if the sound of Pyrrha’s screaming did make her feel somewhat uncomfortable, the end result would be more than worth the mild discomfort in pursuit of it. 

Pyrrha’s body worked of its own accord. Thrashing, tugging, muscles bulging and flexing as she tried to pull herself free from her bindings all in the hopes of caving in her own skull against the wall to end the ungodly pain she felt. Over and over she begged for death in her head, screaming in her mind even as her body failed to get across the mind-numbing, thought stopping, pain she was made to endure. And then, just as soon as it had appeared, the pain suddenly stopped. Leaving just as quickly as it had arrived. With the pain gone, every muscle across Pyrrha’s body relaxed, the girl falling slack in her chains. Knees buckled inwards, her bladder relaxed and she pissed herself. Her breathing laboured and rapid, exhausted after the ordeal. Pyrrha’s piss trickled down her thighs, streaming down her legs and pooling around her ankles. Only for the pool to splash and splatter against the wall behind her as her bowels, too, failed her. The girl shitting herself out of pure relief of the pain being gone, of the relief of her muscles relaxing after being worked to their maximum and beyond for what had felt like hours. A thick wad of shit fell to the floor from behind Pyrrha, the plug holding back the flow before a stream of soft-serve, mushy shit snaked its way out of her asshole in a single length before breaking at the middle and landing in the puddle of piss with a sickeningly wet slap. 

“Oh…” Cinder hadn’t, honestly, known what to expect upon introducing this one of a kind Grimm to Pyrrha. She had some idea of what to expect, yes, of what she thought might happen but she hadn’t expected it to be this painful for Pyrrha and neither did she expect it to go making the girl shit and piss herself. It came as a surprise, actually, a very pleasant one for Cinder. Her eyebrow raised as Pyrrha’s body expelled its waste. It was bound to happen sooner or later after being unconscious for days, after being made to eat and drink plenty in the meantime. The worm and the process, it seemed, just helped hurry things along some. Something Cinder isn’t about to complain about one bit. Lowering her hand to her crotch, Cinder started massaging the outline of her cock, gradually growing hard as the stink of the girl’s mess reached her nostrils. 

Pyrrha, meanwhile, simply couldn’t think. After pain like that and for such a length of time, it went and fried her brain, sapping her of her strength, sapping her of everything as, now, finally, she had a moment to catch her breath. She’s aware that she’d just soiled herself. Aware that she’d just pissed herself. But compared to the agony she felt? The act of pissing and shitting in front of one’s mortal enemy might as well be bliss for her. For a good, long moment, nothing else seemed to happen. Pyrrha hung limp, her chest heaving as she breathed in and out, over and over, catching up where she had otherwise missed out as a result of her screaming, even as her throat ran hoarse. A sheen of sweat had built up across her skin, bead of it travelling down, pulled down by gravity. The ordeal having exhausted her physically and mentally. Cinder stood there and massaged the outline of her cock, her fingernails dragging across the rungs of her Jacob’s Ladder. 

Whilst it might’ve seemed as though little was happening, beneath the surface, the worm was busy infiltrating and merging with Pyrrha’s brain. The prior bout of agonizing pain came only as a result of the worm’s tendrils hijacking the neurons and synapses connecting them responsible for the perception of pain as it is felt. She’d now find, curiously enough, that pain isn’t ever something she’ll need to worry about ever again. The tendrils split and split again, dozens splitting into hundreds, hundreds into tens of thousands until a mass of impossibly fine tendrils had been developed. Weaved in and throughout the tissue of Pyrrha’s brain, until nothing remained out of reach for the horrid creature. 

Pyrrha, still too exhausted to put up anything remotely resembling a fight, suddenly lifted her head, arching her back against the wall as a jolt was sent through her brain. And just like that, Pyrrha felt it. 

“Wh-” Pyrrha sputtered, only to scream, her hoarse throat barely making a sound, as an orgasm was forced upon her. Her thighs shook and tensed, her abs flexing and relaxing in the rhythm of the pulsing waves of pleasure stemming from her pussy. The bound girl gushed cum from her pussy, surprising even Cinder with its ferocity for it even managed to close the distance between the two of them and soak her heel-clad feet. 

“Wh-what is thiiiiiiisssssss?!” Pyrrha hissed through gritted teeth, still locked within the throes of her orgasm. Thighs shaking, calves tensed, toes curling, trapped in that torturous pleasure. 

“It looks as though it’s finally getting to work.” Cinder remarked, all too casually for the circumstance. Closing the distance between them, Cinder looking down to take care enough to intentionally squish the mass of shit beneath her heel, she held Pyrrha’s chin in her hand, able to feel the girl’s muscles tensing and relaxing through every little jerk and twitch of her head, Pyrrha held hostage via pleasure. “It’s finally getting started. It won’t be long now until you’re far more agreeable and… here’s a little secret for you, it also won’t be long until you see me as your lover. Your perfect, admirable partner in all things. You’ll be totally and utterly devoted to me.” The words struck Pyrrha, her fear rising again at the thought of it. Of becoming exactly what Cinder said she’d become. But then, for the briefest of moments, she considered whether or not it’d truly be all that bad? It’d see to an end to this torture, surely. If only she’d accept it and just let go…

“No!” Pyrrha snapped, wrenching her chin free from Cinder’s grip. “Get. Out. Of. My. Head!” Pyrrha demanded of the worm, thrashing about once more. Her line of thought, that wasn’t her. Surely not. There’s no way, no way she’d ever think something like that. It has to be that worm! It has to be that Grimm! Pyrrha told herself this over and over, totally convinced of that fact. But this is the result of the insidious nature of the worm. It’s persuasive, subtle and sly. It doesn’t simply make the victim think this or that, it, instead, does so in such a way that the victim perceives it as their own original thought. It warps, it twists, it corrupts until the end result is the victim no longer being able to distinguish between their original thoughts and those thoughts the worm might be suggesting they think.

“Oh shush now.” Cinder tutted, gently flicking her finger across Pyrrha’s nipple, this small act alone being more than enough to send Pyrrha helplessly careening off into the pleasurable abyss of another orgasm. A body-shaking, mind-shattering, full-body experience that had her tugging on her bindings purely out of reflex as her body took over. “I did say, after all, that you might even enjoy this if you’d simply allow it to happen.” Cinder pinched her index finger and thumb together, ready to administer another flick. But she thought better of it. Her smile widened, her eyes fell to her target. Instead choosing to take that overly sensitive nipple between the two digits and gently squeeze it, applying the slightest pressure to draw out and extend that torturous pleasure Pyrrha felt. 

Assaulted on all fronts, Pyrrha’s body thrashed and writhed beneath Cinder’s touch. Her thoughts ceasing altogether as her nipple was squeezed between Cinder’s fingers. Her pussy quaked, her legs continued shaking and twitching as the torturous pleasure was drawn out longer and further. Little did Pyrrha know, the worm’s only gone and heightened her sensitivity. Cranked it up to eleven and beyond. The slightest touch, the slightest grazing glance against any of her erogenous zones will have her spiralling off into a mind-melting orgasm she’s helpless but to ride out. Trapped within her own body for the duration of it. 

“STOP!” Pyrrha screamed, twisting her torso from side-to-side, doing what little she could whilst her body did its damndest to fight against her. Her muscles refusing to do as she says whilst they remain imprisoned in the throes of her continuous orgasm. 

“Why would I stop? This is simply too much fun.” Cinder raised her other hand to Pyrrha’s free nipple, matching it with the other between her fingers, squeezing and rolling it, all to see how Pyrrha dealt with it. 

A guttural, throat-locking scream howled from the long-tired throat of the bound girl, thrusting her chest out against Cinder’s fingers, the girl’s body entirely overcome with pleasure as she came the hardest she’d ever cum in her life. A hissing jet of girlcum sprayed all over Cinder’s groin, soaking her dress, much to Cinder’s amusement, Pyrrha’s bladder failing her once again as she pissed herself as a result of her spasming body being simply too overloaded to cope. Pyrrha threw her head back as she screamed, her eyes rolling into her skull as her lips formed a constant ‘o’. 

“Just a small amount of pleasure and you’re already like this. Goodness, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were made for this.” Cinder’s tormenting came endlessly, unable to pass up any opportunity to screw and mess with her prey. However, with Pyrrha being the one to enjoy such an abundance of pleasure, Cinder’s began to feel somewhat left out. Taking her hands away from Pyrrha’s breasts, giving the girl a brief moment of reprieve, Cinder raised her dress again, tossing it over her head to avoid dropping it in the puddle of piss, shit and girl cum at her feet. Now naked, again, Cinder’s cock stood achingly erect between her legs. Grinding her cock against Pyrrha’s abs, just as she’d done the first time, revelling in the sensation of the slickened flesh, sweat, cum and rotten, stinking cock-cheese making for great lube, Cinder lowered her head to Pyrrha’s neck and licked. The taste of hot, salty sweat against her tongue made her cock throb with wanton need. Her lust, her craving for Pyrrha’s body being taken to new heights now that she’d had a literal taste of it. 

Gripping her cock at its base, Cinder ground her frenulum against Pyrrha’s stomach, enjoying every quiver and quake of Pyrrha’s body as it only served to heighten her own pleasure. Pushing her cock down, dragging her smegma rife head down through the ridges of her abs, Cinder came to find Pyrrha’s pussy. Soaked, dripping girl cum, swollen and almost impossibly hot to the touch. The slightest stimulation of her pussy, the slightest grazing of Cinder’s cock against her clitoris had Pyrrha howling, the veins in her neck bulging as her orgasm only hit her harder. 

“No, please, no!” Once there was a time, Pyrrha would’ve begged to be spared because being raped is the worst humiliation for a strong and powerful girl like herself, but now she pleads to be spared because she can only guess how hard the forced pleasure will hit her, how totally and utterly overwhelming it will be and just how much she’ll actually enjoy it. Albeit much to her dismay. Pyrrha’s lips throbbed with her need, the heat of her pussy betraying how much her body needs, craves, to be filled. Cinder bit the corner of her lip as she pressed the head of her cock against Pyrrha’s entrance, the girl gritting her teeth at the feeling of something pressing against her entrance. 

Cinder suddenly thrust forward, bottoming her cock out entirely inside of the helpless girl. A moan of pleasure left Cinder’s lips, though it was drowned out beneath the sound of Pyrrha’s bestial, guttural groan as pleasure unlike any other was forced upon her. Every vein, every throb of Cinder’s cock, every bead of metal from her piercings forced Pyrrha to spiral further and further into pleasure-based insanity. Cinder, meanwhile, hadn’t felt a pussy this good in years. With Pyrrha’s trained body, her pussy squeezed her cock like nothing else and it felt simply divine. Every vein and ridge of her cock felt as though they were perfectly matched inside of Pyrrha’s sopping pussy. Pyrrha, too, felt much the same way. Never had she felt such pleasure and never had she felt this wholly satisfied by having her cunt stuffed to the brim. Let alone with the cock of her mortal enemy.

“Do you feel that? Can you feel it? The pleasure, the bliss, the overwhelming force of having your very being altered and twisted, warped into the perfect being… my perfect lover!” Cinder pulled back, her toes curled as Pyrrha’s pussy squeezed and gripped her cock as if it didn’t want her to pull out, as if it couldn’t bear be without now that it had found its perfect counterpart. 

“Guhhhhh!~” Pyrrha groaned, words lost to her, thoughts failing her, trapped to experience only the blissful sensation of being raped by her mortal enemy. As Cinder slammed her cock back inside of her, Pyrrha’s body tensed up, her muscles flexed and rippled as she came all over Cinder’s horrid, disgusting cock. Her thighs squeezed together, her pussy squeezed and milked her foe’s cock and all of that to be rewarded with the sensation of Cinder’s load suddenly being pumped inside of her. Where Pyrrha had been cumming her brains out before, the feeling of hot, stinking cum flooding her pussy, staining her walls had her literally seeing stars in her peripherals. A scream, a howl, a bestial cry driven by instinct and nothing else left the redhead's lips as her body totally and utterly betrayed her. Piss came jetting out, all over Cinder’s crotch, soaking the pair of them in that stinking, pungent fluid. Her asshole sputtered and crackled as a fresh load of stinking, mushy shit was ejected and splattered all over the wall behind her. Every muscle, every inch of her body seemed intent on betraying her and driving her towards the inevitable breaking point. 

Cinder drew back, pulling her cock free from Pyrrha’s pussy to leave her hanging limp, suspended only by her bindings. With her chin against her chest, her hair matted and knotted, clinging to her forehead thanks to the thick layer of sweat she’d managed to work up, Pyrrha looked every bit as broken as she felt. Only now things were getting worse for the formerly indomitable heroine. Weakened and tormented to the very precipice of breaking, the worm infesting her brain was able to work its charm without resistance. Pyrrha could feel it. Things being moved around. Perceptions and priorities shifted and altered. Memories plucked from her brain and discarded, never to be returned. The only sign of things going on beneath the surface was the occasional twitch of her limbs. A flick of her wrist here, a jerk of her ankle there. Every now and then, too, the silence was broken by a weak, garbled groan of forced pleasure as she was made to cum over and over again to keep her in this weakened, broken state. 

It went on for hours. The endless cumming. The endless assault on her body and her senses. Though now Cinder stood aside, watching, patiently viewing her enemy as she became something else entirely. It had been some time since Pyrrha’s last sudden jerk or even her last orgasm. Is it over? Has it finished?

“Cinder?” Pyrrha’s voice broke the silence, quiet, hoarse, her vocal cords long since having been overworked were clearly on their last legs as it were. Her body hung still with the one exception being her breathing, once jittery and uneven, it had since slowed to be far more measured, far more controlled despite things.

“Hmmm?” Cinder raised her head, having been resting it on her hand, with her arms folded across in a makeshift chinrest. She didn’t go teasing or tormenting however, curiosity as to whether the process is over and done with getting the better of her. 

“I… I couldn’t see it. Before… I couldn’t see you. Your beauty and radiance. Your love and warmth.” Pyrrha began, lifting her head, though it actively fought her. The struggle of even something as simple as raising her head proved to be very nearly too much with as many times as her chin fell back down to her naked chest. And when she did, finally, manage to raise her head, Cinder’s eyes widened at what she saw. Pyrrha’s eyes had changed, the once bright, brilliant green had been replaced with the very same red and black as the one Cinder served. A surefire sign that the Grimm had completed its task. This was entirely unexpected, but far from an unpleasant surprise.

“And now you do?.” Cinder stepped towards Pyrrha, supporting the girl’s chin with her hand, allowing Pyrrha the slightest reprieve of no longer needing to hold her head up. Pyrrha could only nod her head, her eyes fluttering at being, now, so close to Cinder again. The rush of it, the thrill of it, the warmth of Cinder’s hand against her face. It made Pyrrha’s heart jump for joy in her chest.

Cinder could tell it had worked. The air surrounding Pyrrha had changed. The visual clue of her eyes helped, certainly, but it’s Pyrrha’s demeanour shift that sealed the deal in Cinder’s mind. Cinder leaned forward, lips pursed together and pressed them against Pyrrha’s. The Invincible Girl returned the kiss with as much passion, as much gusto as she could in her weakened, broken state. But it was no act. It was, instead, an act of love. Of devotion. Cinder pulled away, raising her other hand to cup Pyrrha’s cheek. “Come now, let’s get you out of there.” Crouching down to free Pyrrha’s ankles, Cinder looked up at Pyrrha. Even though it had been confirmed just seconds ago. Still, she struggled to believe that, now, she had Pyrrha all to herself. 

“Let’s get you some proper rest, my dear, our new life together will soon begin.” Snapping free the bindings around Pyrrha’s wrists, she supported the naked girl against her body, tossing Pyrrha’s arm over her shoulder. Cinder took her from the dungeon and forward into their new life together. Things would never be the same for Pyrrha again. And she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
